


Fly Away With Me

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space Peril, They Ran Away and Lived Happily Ever After AU, cosmic storms, quiet moments, space beaches, starjack weeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: For Starjack Week organized my lumistar on tumblr. This collection is all part of the same story line to make it easier on myself.Day 1: TaaO and Unicron didn't happen. Instead they ran away on a ship together and lived happily ever after.Day 2: Good times at he beach houseDay 3: A hazardous space storm could spell the end to their Happy Ending (it doesn't)Day 4: It's cleaning say and Starscream could not be happierDay 5: Wheeljack is reminded of the warDay 6: Starscream isn't happy on the home-ship





	1. A Day in The Life

Starscream woke up with a hum. He sat up and inspected the small dim room. The couple of boxes in the corner slid precariously back and forth, but never left their little space. Starscream inspected the once warm indent beside him and smiled. He stretched his arms above his head before standing up and making his way to the living space. 

Wheeljack was preparing something on the small two burner stove. Every cupboard was open, even the cooler. Starscream grabbed himself a cube from the dispenser. He came up beside Wheeljack and closed the cooler door. Wheeljack paid little mind when Starscream gave him a kiss on the side of the head and mumbled “good morning.”

Starscream sat down at the small two person table that occupied a whole half of the space. Wheeljack turned his attention to the small portable radio on the counter and turned the dial back and forth until they got a song. “Think we’re pretty close to A-56. Ya wanna stop back?”

Starscream shook his head, taking a sip of his cube. “No. I think we’re good on supplies.”

Wheeljack turned around, plate and pan in hand. He slid the plate across the table and dumped onto it whatever was in the pan. “Try that,” he said, handing Starscream a fork. 

Since they’d started their little journey through the stars Wheeljack had tried cooking. He took food that tested positive for traces of pure energon, and cooked it into something nearly edible. Starscream supposed he figured they’d make a little science on their way to nowhere. Starscream was the lab rat, unfortunately. Not that Wheeljack was unwilling. Starscream simply figured that his tanks were stronger, and if one of them was going to get sick, it may as well be the one with less medical experience. 

Starscream hadn’t gotten sick yet, but it seemed Wheeljack was still trying. Everyday since they’d stopped at the last planet, Wheeljack had been making new food. It was normally reserved for breakfast. 

Starscream ate the warm purple jelly like things on his plate. They didn’t taste like much. There was an uncomfortable sweetness to it, but not gag worthy. He must have made a face because Wheeljack cringed. 

“Not good?”

Starscream swallow. “Not terrible,” he pushed the plate away. “But if I eat anymore I’ll have a stomach ache.”

Wheeljack’s shoulders slumped. He dumped the remains in the energon synthesizer. Starscream placed his hand over Wheeljack’s and gave him a soft smile. 

“You’ll get it,” Starscream said. “Someday. Eventually.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and pouted. Stasrcream chuckled at him. 

They drank their energon in silence for a while, and sat in silence after that, hands clasped together atop the table. They both read their datapads, checked news, and read old reports, and books, and things. Wheeljack checked to see what planets they were closest to. 

“We’re comin’ up on a colony.”

Starscream scoffed. “Pass.”

“Okay.” Wheeljack kept flipping. “I would like to get off this ship soon, though.”

Starscream looked up. “It’s only been a couple weeks.”

“I know, but,” Wheeljack shrugged. He squeezed Starscream’s hand. “Been itchin’ to take you on a proper date. Restock and supply planets don’t really cut it.”

Starscream smiled. “You’re sweet,” he looked back at his datapad. “If you find a nice planet tomorrow I’ll let you take me on a date.”

“Deal.”

They finished their morning in the control room, where they checked on all of the systems, the engine, the navigation, and the safety features. The ship was still going nowhere, and it was still in tact, so things were going well. Starscream sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back to stare at the stars. Wheeljack sat down beside him. 

In all the years Starscream had been alive he couldn’t remember ever admiring the stars like he’d done since they’d left Cybertron’s atmosphere. Once they broke through and watched the planet get smaller and smaller, the weight of the world got lighter and lighter. 

Starscream smiled, remembering their first night together on the ship. The energon dispenser had gone out, leaving the energon on the edge of rancid. Wheeljack managed to fix it by morning, but they’d woken up hungry, falling all over themselves trying to get to the fuel. In their fatigue the ship nearly went right into a star. 

It had been a junker when they started. Rusted and barely air worthy, but the only ship they could get their hands on with what little money they had. Their lives took a turn when they touched down on a small trade planet in desperate need of an engineer. Wheeljack’s little toys and inventions throughout the years brought them a steady income. The ship itself they’d never replaced. It got some new paneling and wiring, but remained the old reliable junker they’d taken off to start a new life in. 

On several occasions they considered replacing the whole thing, but even the mere thought felt like a betrayal to the vessel that had loyally housed them for so long. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Wheeljack asked. 

A small smile slipped onto Starscream’s face. “Just life,” he muttered, letting his head fall to one side. “This ship,” he looked at his conjux. “You.”

“Aw. yer so sweet.”

Starscream stood up. “That’s me,” he mosied over and took Wheeljack by the hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Wheeljack followed him to the middle of the room. Starscream left him there to flip on their little device on the wall and select a song. The slow familiar music began. Starscream returned to his partner, arms already outstretched. Wheeljack accepted the embrace. He wrapped his arms around Starscream so that his hands rested between his wings. 

Starscream held Wheeljack around the neck. They swayed together, Starscream humming the tune of the song they’d danced to a thousand times. In the lazy shadow of star speckled space they rocked together. Warmth intertwined between them. Wheeljack rested his head on Starscream’s chest and closed his eyes. They muttered the words together and kept on even when the song ended. 

As midday grew to evening they pulled away and returned to the kitchen for a cube. Wheeljack was still humming their song as he prepared the cubes. They drank in near silence, with only small conversation between them. When the cubes were empty, and their tanks full, they retired to the small cramped bedroom. 

There wasn’t much to their sleeping space. A shelf on each wall, a berth that fit two, and a vid-screen that often went unused. There were alarm lights in every corner, but otherwise bare walls. 

Tired, and relaxed, they reclined in bed, shoulder to shoulder, reading over the last bits of news from the various planets they were close enough to get new from. Starscream clicked his datapad off and gave Wheeljack a kiss on the side of the mask before rolling over and going to sleep. Wheeljack finished his article soon enough, and copied Starscream’s position. 

He laid down not facing Starscream. It wasn’t long before he found an arm around his middle, and a warm body pressed to his back.


	2. How To: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: vacation/downtime. Good times at the beach house.

Starscream lounged in the beach chair they’d found in the closet of the beach house. Starscream flicked his toe and sipped at his drink. He stared at the endless water (or whatever it was) trying to ignore the endless sound of welding and clinking, and general fixing the ship noises coming from behind him. 

Starscream sighed. He pushed his sunglasses up his nose and stood up, taking his drink with him. He sighed, approaching their ship which just barely fit on the tiny little island they would be calling home for a week. It was a white sand island with one little house, a tall, thin tree, and water for miles on all sides. It was the perfect secluded area to enjoy a fifty fifth honeymoon in. 

If Wheeljack would get off the fragging ship. 

Starscream stared up at him, lips pursed, brow frowning. He tapped his foot and called up. “Oh, love of my life!” he screeched. “Your lover is getting bored!”

Wheeljack peaked his head over the edge of the ship. “Oh, love of my life,” he called back. “If we ever wanna get out of here I have to fix the ship.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. He took off his sunglasses and stowed them before activating his thrusters and hovering up to the top of the ship. He landed eloquently on the ship’s rusty surface, right beside where Wheeljack was working. It didn’t seem Wheeljack was paying any attention so Starscream leaned down and yelled in his ear. 

“Wheeljack!”

Wheeljack bolted upright, nearly knocking heads with his conjux. Starscream pulled away with a smirk on his face. Once the culprit of the scare was identified Wheeljack frowned and returned to his work on the open panel. Starscream, unphased, mosied around until he was on the other side of Wheeljack. Starscream dusted off Wheeljack’s aft and loudly declared. “Oh what a nice chair,” before sitting down on Wheeljack’s back. 

Wheeljack grunted a little, but was otherwise unmoved. Starscream frowned with half his mouth. He laid all the way down across Wheeljack’s back, and loudly declared. “What a nice lounge.”

Wheeljack had stopped working by now, but still didn’t budge. He put his tool down, and endured Starscream’s acting. Starscream turned around so he was on his front and wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck. 

“I think I’ll just sleep here,” Starscream muttered, settling in. 

Wheeljack stood up, and Starscream went toppling off with a yelp. He sprang to his feet and wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck, going completely limp as he did so. “It appears as though my chair has gained sentience. I must recapture it.”

Wheeljack pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep himself from laughing. “You better not spill that drink on this ship.”

Starscream poked Wheeljack in the mouth with his straw. “Drink, chair. It’s good.”

Wheeljack did as he was told. He took one big gulp and hummed. “That’s good.”

“I would make you one if you actually got off the top of this fragging ship.” 

“Alright alright alright,” Wheeljack grumbled, walking to the edge, the limp Starscream still dragging his feet. Wheeljack stepped right off the edge, but didn’t fall. They floated down to the surface together. As soon as they were on the ground Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the wrist and pulled him to the house. 

Wheeljack intertwined their fingers and followed without protest. Their little house had nothing but a full sized washroom for two, and a full sized bed for two, complete with soft berthpad, and warm blankets. There was also a small kitchen area tucked in a corner, but otherwise the house was plainly decorated with blue walls, white curtains, and random paintings of the ocean. 

Wheeljack sat down on the bed and watched Starscream make an energon smoothie with the energon laced fruits available and pure energon jelly, and ice. He put it in a cup, put a little umbrella straw in it, and handed it to Wheeljack. 

They both fell into bed, lounging, and drinking their smoothies. Starscream turned over so he was laying on his side supporting his head on his hand. “So. What else are we doing while we’re here?”

Wheeljack shrugged, balancing his cup on his chest. “I dunno. What do you wanna do?”

Starscream slid his leg over Wheeljack’s, a wicked smirk crossing his face. “I can think of one thing,” he purred. 

Wheeljack hummed, taking hold of Starscream’s thigh but otherwise not engaging. “Eh. Sure,” he said. “We could. But what about something we can’t do on the ship?”

Starscream pouted. “Is it so much to ask we interface in a nice berth?”

“Oh, no, we’re going to,” he rubbed the thigh. “Don’t you worry about that. But it’s gonna be under the stars with the windows open. Not right now.”

Starscream shrugged. “Alright.” he moved closer. “So what do you want to do? You picked quite the riveting island.”

“I thought you liked seclusion.”

“I do,” he nuzzled the side of Wheeljack’s head. “I’m just teasing you.”

“Well, what do you wanna do?”

Starscream rolled onto his back. He rubbed his chin, humming loudly. “I want…” he trailed off. “To play in the water. Or whatever that stuff is.”

“That scrap ain’t water. I dunno what it is, but it ain’t water.”

“Will it hurt us?”

“No.”

Starscream stood up. “Then let’s go swimming.”

Swimming consisted of sitting on the beech far enough in so they were halfway submerged in the non-water. Starscream leaned back with his legs out, hands back. Wheeljack mirrored his position. They sat back all day, sipped their drinks, watched the sunset, and silently viewed the stars as they steadily sprinkled across the night sky. 

Starscream stood up out of the water. He offered Wheeljack his hand, and together they walked inside. They took a shower to wash the sand away, and fell into the berth, relaxed, and exhausted. 

Starscream closed his eyes and took the fresh air into his vents. 

“The air is so much cleaner out here,” he muttered, staring at the ceiling. 

Wheeljack moved a little closer. Starscream shifted so he was on his side and they were facing each other. Starscream flashed a smile. Wheeljack flashed one back. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulled close, and fell asleep embraced in the familiar warmth.


	3. Rough Waters

Starscream heard the beeping in his dreams, but he doused it. The waves were rough, but he rode them. He gripped the sheet beneath his palm, digging his claws into the thin berthpad. The buzzing got louder and louder. Starscream groaned, swatting at Wheeljack to get up and turn off the damn alarm. 

As soon as he moved the ship jolted, sending them both against the wall. Starscream jolted awake. He only had a moment to get his bearings before something else hit the ship, sending them against the opposite wall. The alarm lights were blaring, painting the room over and over in their red glow. 

Starscream didn’t wait for the ship the throw them around again. He activated his thrusters, grabbed Wheeljack by the wrist, and flew them through the twisting ship. In the kitchen Starscream had to dodged the pots and pans being thrown out of the cupboards. As soon as they reached the control room Starscream set them down and strapped in. 

The problem became obvious the moment they looked out the window. They were traveling through a brown sparkling cloud that was beating them with energy bursts and space debris. They must have slept through the initial warning, telling them they were about to fly straight into it. If they weren’t so deep Wheeljack would have tried to steer them out. 

Unfortunately, all of their systems were shot with interference, and visibility was none. The only thing they could do was ride it out. Considering how long they’d been traveling through it, it was a miracle they hadn’t been flung into the nearest star or asteroid. Wheeljack activated the shields. They were relatively weak, but made for minor storms like this. It prevented tiny debris moving at ungodly speeds from damaging the hull and windows. 

Wheeljack gripped the wheel tightly with both hands. His arms tensed and untensed, battling the minute but potentially catastrophic movements of ship. The wheel wanted to bend to the will of the storm. Wheeljack would not let it. 

Starscream kept track of their bearings. He tried to adjust the system so it would actually tell them where they were, and not just sputter in a panic when they came close to an asteroid. After a couple of hours Starscream huffed, defeated. He leaned back in his chair and adjusted the seatbelt across the chest. He looked at Wheeljack, tense shoulders, clenched hands. 

“How are you doing?” Starscream asked. 

Wheeljack shrugged. “Could be better,” he admitted. “My hands are beginning to cramp.”

“I could always take over for a while.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. I think that would be best.”

Starscream pressed the button on the console in front of him, summoning the co-pilot controls. Wheeljack steadily loosened his grip as Starscream’s tightened. Once the transfer was complete Wheeljack stood up and stretched until every joint and strut in his body popped. 

“I’m gonna get a cube,” he said, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I’ll be right back.”

Wheeljack returned a moment later. He downed two cubes, hooked himself in, and was asleep within seconds. After a couple of hours the lights went off in the ship to diverge power to the shields. Starscream took the ship’s rancid air into his vents in an attempt to keep himself awake. He blinked the soreness from his eyes, and kept them dead on the task at hand. Silvery wisps of tiny debris flew over the shields. Little black rocks, and pink dust consumed Starscream’s vision. The constant unchanging landscape made Starscream’s mind feel numb. 

The dark ship and light snoring of his conjux disappeared from view, so that only the storm remained. 

Starscream shook off the feeling, aware that if he let himself get swept up the ship would go with them. 

Starscream turned his attention away from the storm. He couldn’t do this forever. They couldn’t do this forever. It could take days, even weeks to get out of a storm in space. It had been a day, and the two of them were already exhausted. They couldn’t do this for weeks. They probably wouldn’t last another day. 

In all the years they’d been on this ship they were on top of things. They didn’t plunge head first into cosmic storms. Their systems were usually more up to date. But the upgrade they were due for was a week away when they stopped on the next tech panet. 

Starscream tried to think. Right now all of their physical energy was going into keeping the ship steady. He was tempted to wake Wheeljack up and brainstorm together, but he didn’t want to disturb him. For now Starscream thought on his own until his conjux was well enough to join him. 

The first issue to take care of before they could do anything was the steering. That could be solved easily enough using ropes and things to tie the steering wheel in place. They would have to work fast, but they could do it. Whatever it was they were going to do. 

Starscream wracked his brain. They could wake up the jump drive and try to jump out of the storm, but without their navigation equipment they could jump out right into a star, or an asteroid. It might be a risk worth taking at this point. Unless they could find a way to enhance their navigation systems to reach past the storm. Considering they hadn’t been able to already, they were in the midst of something enormous. 

The only thing they could do to try and increase their range was climb out onto the ship and connect more than one sensor or antena, if they had any to spare. If they could get even the smallest blip outside of the storm they could activate the warp and jump outside of it. If they narrowly missed an asteroid at least they would still miss it. 

Starscream needed Wheeljack if this plan was going to work. Starscream waited another two hours. He checked the navigation to see if there were any improvements. Nothing. Which meant the plan would go into action. 

Unable to let go of the wheel Starscream lifted his leg and kicked Wheeljack in the shoulder. He jolted awake, barely opening his eyes to look around the room. 

“Get up,” Starscream said. “I have a plan.”

Wheeljack rubbed his eyes and sat up. “We’re still in the storm? How long was I out?”

“Four hours.”

“Four-”

“Listen. I have a plan. I don’t think we’ll be getting out of this anytime soon, and if I have to drive in this storm for another week I’m going to lose my mind. Or we’re going to die. Whichever comes first.”

Wheeljack sat forward, attentive. “Okay. What did you have in mind?”

“I think we need to jump.”

“We could hit something.”

“We could hit something in here too.”

“We can’t jump blind.”

“I know, I’m not trying to jump blind. We can install all the antenna we have on the outside of the ship to try and regain our bearings.”

“What? No. How would you even-” Wheeljack paused. “Star, we can’t risk going outside for something that might not even work.”

“We just need more sensors, more- somethings. More something. Or we will be jumping blind.”

“We’re not risking either of us going out of the ship. I’d rather jump blind.”

Starscream’s hand tightened around the steering wheel. “I could do it.”

“No.”

“Wheeljack,” Starscream snapped his head to look at his conjux. “We can’t do this. Our shields are going to fail before we get out of this.”

“You don’t know that.”

“We need to do something.”

Wheeljack clenched his jaw. “Well. We’re not doing that. We’ll find another way.” He pressed the button on his console and activated his steering wheel. “I’m taking over.” 

They eased into the change. As soon as Starscrem was free he sprung from his seat and ran back to the engines. Their little jump drive was lame and lacked any real use. They used it to get from planet to planet when they were actually going to a planet on purpose. 

They hadn’t used it in a couple of weeks. It took up most of their ship’s power, which is why they used it to get to planets and not much else. 

Starscream thought about the risks. If they jumped and they ended up hitting something they were dead. If they jumped and used up all of their fuel they were dead in the water, dead a few weeks or months after that unless they came out close to a planet. If they jumped and ended up still in the storm they were very much dead. 

Starscream returned to his original thought. They needed to install the sensors on the outside of the ship. If they installed the sensors they would at least be able to increase their speed without risk of hitting anything. 

Then an idea popped into Starscream’s head. 

He raced back to the deck and fell into his seat. “I have a plan,” he announced. “One that doesn’t involve a blind jump, or anyone going outside.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“We ram the storm.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “What?”

“We divert all available power to the shields and engines, and just thrust full speed for as long as we possibly can.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “There’s no guarantee that’ll get us out. This kinda thing can go on for weeks.”

“I know.”

“And if we use up all the power to just ram through then if we lose power in the middle of it we’re dead. I think it’s best we just ride it out. We have plenty of energon and power to make it through it we just take it slow. If we have to, I’ll keep the wheel for the entire time.”

“No. I can’t let you do that.”

Wheeljack didn’t say anything for a moment. “You should sleep,” he said. “Not fair I got to rest and you ain’t.”

“I can’t,” Starscream snapped. “I can’t just leave you out here to deal with this alone. We need to find a proper solution.”

Wheeljack glanced at him. “Star, your wings are all the way up. You’re tense. You need to rest. Please, just for a few hours. Your head will be clearer when you wake up.”

Starscream forced his wings down. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll sleep,” he stood up and headed to the back of the ship. “But I won’t be down for long.”

He was asleep for six hours. Six whole hours. When he woke up and checked his chrono he nearly slapped himself. He’d left Wheeljack out there alone to deal with this for six hours. 

But an idea did spring to mind.

Starscream marched to the control room and took over the controls. Wheeljack’s arms fell to his sides. He slumped back in his chair and took a much needed rest. Starscream let it go for an hour before interrupting. 

“We need to ride the storm,” he said. 

Wheeljack sat up a little. “What?”

“Right now we’re going against it. We’re resisting the directions it wants to pull us in. I propose we find an energy burst and ride it out.”

“We could hit something.”

“Our sensors work well enough for narrow escapes and energy bursts. We won’t be wasting any energy, and if it doesn’t work we’ll be right back where we started.”

Wheeljack chewed his lip. “I dunno.”

“Come on,” Starscream urged. “There’s little to no risk in it.”

“There’s a risk in everything,” Wheeljack said, already adjusting the instruments for their little escape plan. “But who am I if not a risk taker?”

Starscream smirked. He held the wheel while Wheeljack made the adjustments and watched the monitors. He directed Starscream on where to turn the ship and when. It was an hour before they got the proper energy readouts for a burst. 

As they approached the peak of their plan Starscream’s hand tightened around the wheel. Wheeljack put his hand on the thruster control and waited for just the right moment. 

“Okay,” he said. “Ten seconds. We’re gonna do a 180.”

Starscream responded with a curt nod. “Alright.”

Wheeljack counted down. “Five. Four. Three. Two- Now, go now!”

Starscream turned the ship. When they were at the right angle he pressed forward. Just as the energy burst hit them Wheeljack activated the thrusters. The extra push gave them a boost in speed. They rode the storm until it spit them out right into a field of asteroids. 

Starscream yelped, pulling up, avoiding a near head on collision. He dodged a couple smaller ones and steered them away from the hazard before he could finally rest. 

They both vented, letting all the tension leave their bodies. Starscream turned autopilot back on and let go of the wheel. 

They sat there for a minute staring at the empty space before them. 

A smile slipped onto Starscream’s face. He started to laugh. It was almost hysterical. “I can’t believe that worked!”

“You didn’t think it was going to work?”

Starscream didn’t respond with words. He planted his mouth on Wheeljack’s and didn’t let go for a whole minute. When he pulled away he was still laughing. “I thought we would die.”

“What!?”

“The energy burst could have completely blown out systems,” he sighed. “Your timing was perfect. That was such a rush.”

“I’m glad to see you still get a rush from almost dying.”

Starscream laughed. “Only with you.”


	4. Cleaning Day

It was early morning when Starscream’s eyes split open in response to the alarm in his head. The day before they'd refueled the ship, refilled the solvent, and restocked supplies. Supplies that included fuel, food, tech, and cleaning products. 

Starscream stood up with a wide smile on his face. He stretched his arms above his head, and tried to shake Wheeljack awake, to no avail. Starscream stood up and began jumping on the bed, yelling every word against every jump. 

“Get. Up. It’s. Cleaning day!” he declared. “Come oooooon!” He jumped onto his knees and began shaking his conjux by the shoulder. “Get up get up get up get up,” he spoke right in his ear. “Get up!”

Wheeljack jolted. “Starscream,” he groaned. “Go back to bed.”

Starscream pouted, his shoulders slumping. “It’s cleaning day.”

“I know it’s cleaning day. It’s also-” Wheeljack checked his chrono. “Seven in the morning.”

Starscream draped himself over his conjux and closed his tired eyes. “Lazy aft,” he muttered. “The only day I get to do something fun and you refuse me. I thought you loved me.”

Wheeljack’s body shook with silent laughter. “Are you sayin’ I ain’t fun?”

Starscream didn’t grace that question with a response. 

Wheeljack sat up a little and gave Starscream a kiss on the forehead. “Lazy aft,” he commented back. Starscream smiled, but didn’t open his eyes. 

They slept for another hour before it was Wheeljack rising and dragging Starscream out of bed. Not as though it was hard. Starscream was already in the shower before Wheeljack could haul his sorry aft off the berthpad. 

To preserve what little solvent they had they took short showers together, more often than not turning the water off between sudsing up. They washed eachother’s backs and rinsed off quick, before getting to work washing the rest of the ship. 

There were plenty of things they could do to occupy their time, technically. They could play cards, watch the vid-screen, watch the stars, dance together, sing horribly together, interface. But they did those things a thousand times a month. Cleaning the entire ship only happened once a month. That may sound unsanitary, but as inorganic creatures, Cybertronians in small numbers produced hardly any dirt and waste. Considering they were only two, Starscream and Wheeljack only had to deep clean the ship after their monthly restock. 

It was a small bit of joy in Starscream’s life, besides the love of his life who was ever by his side. Wheeljack didn’t like cleaning. He’d go as far to say that he hated it. But for some reason Starscream enjoyed it so Wheeljack endured. Normally he did a poor job of sweeping and mopping the deck while Starscream wiped down every available surface and washed the dishes. 

Starscream skipped down to the cargo bay and brought up the box of cleaning supplies. He hummed as he placed it on the kitchen table and took everything out. 

Wheeljack lifted a full cube to Starscream’s smiling face and demanded he drink. Starscream took the energon down in one gulp and disposed of the cube in the recycler before returning to the matter at hand. 

He unfolded the mop and bucket. He haphazardly stuck the lip of the bucket under the faucet and let it run while he got everything else set up. Starscream was practically skipping around the room. He brought out the dreaded spray bottles and the fold out broom. The smile never wavered from his face. 

“This is going to be so much fun,” he said, filling the spray bottles and organizing his cleaning cloths. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “We need to get you a real hobby.”

Starscream pouted. “Can’t you just let me have fun?”

Wheeljack stood up, putting his hands up in his defense. “I’m not sayin’ you can’t have fun with this. I’m just sayin’ there are more interesting things in the world than cleaning. You should start collecting stuff.”

Starscream shrugged. “I like t\what I’ve got,” he smirked. “Besides, it’s more than you’ve got going. Your only hobby is ogling at me.”

“That’s not true,” Wheeljack retracted his mask. He gave Starscream a kiss on the cheek. “I frag ya too.”

Starscream laughed. “You’re very funny.” He removed the bucket from the sink and shoved it, and the mop, into Wheeljack’s chest. “Now go scrub the deck.”

Wheeljack turned on a heel and marched to the deck. Starscream, meanwhile, took care of the rest. He started by wiping the counters and tables. He washed the two burner stove, and cleaned out the fridge. He spritzed the two little windows in the kitchen, and wiped them down. He sprayed the grime off the walls with a hose. When he was done, all that was left to do were the floors. 

Starscream walked into the deck to tell Wheeljack he’d finished up in the kitchen. Before he could get hardly one word out he found himself on his aft. 

Wheeljack rushed over, but only succeeded in slipping in the same puddle. Starscream climbed onto his knees and grabbed Wheeljack by the arm to help him up. They stood up together, carefully stepping away from the hazard as they did. 

Starscream surveyed the wet deck. He scratched his head and furrowed his brow trying to figure out what Wheeljack was doing. What his plan was. 

“Love of my life?”

Wheeljack looked at him. “Yes?”

Starscream vaguely gestured the puddles. “What the frag is this?”

Wheeljack tried to see what he was talking about. He shrugged. “Washin’ the floors. Like you asked.”

“Are you? You know we don’t have a lot of solvent to spare. I’d like to take four showers this month.”

Wheeljack nodded his head back and forth. “I figured I’d spread it around.”

“As in?”

“Like I dump it all out here. Then I just move it all around all the rooms, ya know?”

Starscream placed his hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder and looked his straight in the eye. “I love you,” he shook his head. “But that’s not how washing floors works.”

“Whataya mean? That’s how I always do it.”

“Oh dear god.”

“Hey, question. Do I have to wash the floors, like the whole floor, in the passenger area?”

Starscream nodded, narrowing his eyes. “Yes,” he said slowly. “That is part of the ship.”

“Okay, just checkin.”

“And the cargo bay.”

Wheeljack’s eyes went wide. “I have to mop the cargo bay?”

“And sweep it.”

“I have to sweep?”

Starscream’s shoulders slumped. “We’ve been doing this for 75 years, and you’re telling me you’re only just learning you need to sweep before you mop.”

Wheeljack frowned. “You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

Starscream’s tired expression turned to care. The dip in his brow softened, the frown on his lip evened out. “You really hate doing this don’t you?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I mean- yes? But I don’t wanna let you down. I know how much you love doing this, and I wanna do it with you, but it just ain’t my forte.”

Starscream tapped his chin. “You know, Wheeljack, I haven’t done a good job of making this fun for you.”

“Is that even possible?”

Starscream slid over to the device on the wall and sent their playlist blaring through the ship. “I can make anything fun.”

A smile snuck onto Wheeljack’s face. Starscream tossed a washcloth in his direction, smacking him right in the face. Wheeljack cleared it, and stared at it before looking at Starscream for instruction. 

Starscream cocked a hip, and a brow, a wicked smirk painted on his fine features. “Bet I can wash the co-pilot’s chair faster than you can the pilot’s.”

It took a second for Wheeljack to figure out what he was getting at. His fins flashed. Determination pressed his brow. He dropped the mop. 

“You’re on.”

The deck was a race. They raced to see who could clean half of the control panel, the seats, the window, and the floor. Starscream won every round, but by the end of it Wheeljack was laughing, and ready for more. 

They took a break in the small passenger section between the deck and the kitchen. They both washed the floors, and scrubbed the windows, and washed the grime out of the corners. Starscream played, spraying Wheeljack in the aft with the small hose they used to rinse everything into the drains. 

Wheeljack jumped. He frowned a non-serious frown. Starscream tried to hide his laugh behind his hand. 

“What?” Starscream chuckled, poorly hiding the hose behind his back with one hand. “I didn’t do anything.”

Wheeljack snuck closer. “Really?” He tried to get a peak behind Starscream’s back, but Starscream kept moving with him. “Hey, Star, what’s your stance on preserving the solvent?”

Starscream shrugged. “Solvent, what solvent? I didn’t see any solvent.” He closed his lips between his teeth to keep himself from laughing. 

Wheeljack lunged for the hose, Starscream turned out of the way, but tripped on the hose wrapped around his legs. He went toppling onto his back, releasing the nozzle as he went. Wheeljack took the opportunity and captured it. As soon as Starscream got up Wheeljack sprayed him in the aft. 

As soon as the deed was done Wheeljack dropped the hose and ran away. 

Starscream chased after him. He chased him into the berthroom and tackled him into the bed. They rolled around until Starscream was seated on top of Wheeljack. Starscream sat in the middle of his back, crossing his legs and flicking his toe. Wheeljack was having a laughing fit below him. 

Once it passed Wheeljack rolled over, sending Starscream toppling backwards. Wheeljack caught him around the waist and pulled him into his lap. He leaned back against the wall and let Starscream snuggle into him. 

“So,” Wheeljack said. “We done cleaning for today?”

Starscream chuckled. “Not a chance.”


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream pressed his face into the window and tried to steady his vents.

“Just a few more minutes,” Wheeljack cooed from the otherside of the room. “We’re almost there. Just hang on.”

Starscream’s wings rattled behind him. He claws dug into the metal. He tried to concentrate on the stars. The open space. Anything but the ship. Anything but the walls. Anything but the same things he’d been looking at for weeks.

Wheeljack touched down on the closest habitable planet. It was a barren desert planet with barely even a tree in sight, but it was more than enough. Wheeljack parked the ship and stood up. He took Starscream by the hand and they walked out together.

As soon as Starscream got outside he took the new air into his vents. He stretched his arms out before leaping into the sky and transforming.

As soon as Starscream was occupied Wheeljack dragged a chair out from the ship and sat down. It seemed they would be there for a while.

Wheeljack went through two cubes and four datapads before Starscream came back down.

“Just need a cube,” he said, brushing past. “I’m not done yet.”

Starscream enjoyed his cube outside, tapping his foot to himself as he took it down in two gulps. He tossed it on the ground, and looked at Wheeljack.

“Come fly with me.”

Wheeljack stood up. He retracted his mask and smiled. “Race?”

Starscream scoffed, putting on a smirk. “Sure. If you’re up for it.”

Wheeljack pointed to a tree in the distance. “Around that and back to the ship.”

“Deal. Now, ready, set, go!” Starscream took off into the air before Wheeljack even know what was happening.

“Aw, not fair!” he yelled as he leaped into vehicle mode.

The dust kicked up under Wheeljack’s wheels, leaving a thick cloud behind him. He received a message halfway to the tree.

‘_Looks like you’re falling a bit behind there, love of my life.’_

Wheeljack chuckled. ‘_Oh yeah? From where I’m standin’ that’s about to be you_.’ He put the pedal to the metal and accelerated over the sand. He managed to surpass Starscream, but it didn’t last long. As soon as they rounded the tree Starscream recaptured the lead. At the end of the race Starscream transformed and landed on the top of the ship.

He laughed in the face of his victory. “I win!” he declared.

Wheeljack leaped into his bipedal mode. “Again,” he said. “Someday I’m gonna beat ya. You’ll see.”

Starscream floated back to the ground. “We should go to a real planet,” he wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck and pressed their bodies together. “So we can go on a proper date.”

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist and pulled him even closer. “I can do that. Soon as we get back on the ship I’ll se a course for the nearest cybertronian friendly tour spot.”

They remained on the planet for half the day. When Starscream was ready to return he stayed in the cargo bay for a couple hours more while they took off. It had the highest ceilings and the largest area. Once they were safely out of range from the planet Wheeljack programmed the navigation system to show them the closest friendly tourist stop.

Wheeljack didn't want to keep Starscream stuffed in the ship for too long. It had been a long time since he's had a panic attack as a result of being enclosed for too long. They used to have to stop on a planet or asteroids, anything they could find every three days. Now they could last three weeks without a problem.

Wheeljack’s thoughts were interrupted when the navigation beeped telling him it’d found a suitable stop. Wheeljack brought up the map and took a look at the planet in question.

As soon as he saw it his spark stopped. He banished the pop up and instructed navigation to find something different.

“What was wrong with that one?”

Wheeljack jumped at the sound of Starscream’s voice.

Starscream stopped short. He put his hands up as Wheeljack spun in his chair.

“It’s just me,” Starscream said, taking a few steps forward, He lowered his hands. “Are you alright?”

Wheeljack forced himself to nod. He swallowed the quiver in his throat and said. “Yeah. I’m fine, it-” he vaguely gestured the holoscreen. “It just didn’t seem right. I asked the ship to find something else.”

Starscream took a seat in the co-pilot’s chair and pushed off to spin around. He pulled his legs up and sat criss crossed. “What was wrong with it?”

Wheeljack shrugged, trying to distract himself with the controls. “Just didn’t seem right,” he grumbled. He started flipping through the nearest habited planets himself, trying to look at anything but Starscream. Wheeljack flipped through the planets so quickly he wasn’t even reading. He needed something to do. Something else to think about.

Starscream pressed the button on the console that dismissed the holo screen.

Wheeljack blinked at the open space. He looked up at Starscream, who wore a scowl.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But tell me that. I am disappointed that you feel the need to lie to me,” he said. He wandered towards the back of the ship. “Come talk to me when you’re ready. I’ll be in our room.”

As soon as Starscream was gone Wheeljack sighed. He brought the holo screen back up and looked at the planet they’d be passing. He gripped the arms of the chair and stared at it. It was a tiny little planet. He wasn’t necessarily surprised that after so many years someone had made it into one of the galaxy’s many tourist stops. It was big enough there was probably always something to do, but small enough you could come and go without a problem.

Wheeljack scrubbed a hand down his face.

He remained on the deck for another hour wallowing in his thoughts.

He forced himself to stand up. He carried himself to the back of the ship and stood in the doorway of the bertroom for a whole minute before Starscream noticed him.

When he did, he looked up from his datapad. They stared at each other for two minute more before one of them made a move. Wheeljack didn’t say anything. He climbed into the berth and laid down on his front. Starscream absently rubbed his back and shoulders with one hand while he kept reading. Starscream could feel the light tremble in Wheeljack’s winglets. His shoulders were stiff. He laid with his arms tucked under his chest and his forehead pressed into Starscream’s thigh. It was another hour before Wheeljack said anything.

“It was an Autobot outpost,” He said.

“Take your time,” Starscream muttered, putting his datapad down.

Wheeljack pushed himself up and and adjusted so he was sitting against the wall. “It was one of many. So many. We spent a lotta time there. Cramped together in the bunker.” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Just thinkin’ about it,” he whispered. “All the noise. The smell. All of the people begging to get out already. Was one’a those time during the war when neither side had much of anything. When moral was all but out the window.” He retracted his mask and rubbed his face. “Just one’a those reminders, ya know?”

“It all came flooding back,” Starscream muttered. Wheeljack nodded. Starscream took his hand and squeezed. “We can rest this week if you need to.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No no. I think it’s better I get my mind off things. Just not there.”

“I understand. Can I ask why you felt uncomfortable telling me that earlier?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I dunno. You were still working through your own thing. I didn’t wanna drop it on you.”

Starscream cupped his conjux hand in both of his own. “You’re still shaking.” He squeezed the hand a little tighter. “I understand your reasons well enough,” he looked Wheeljack in the eye. “But we’re a team. All we have is each other. And in a ship this small keeping anything bottled up will kill both of us. I don’t want you to ever be afraid to tell me something.”

“I know. You know I’m not usually.”

Starscream smirked. “We could both use some work.”

Wheeljack poked Starscream in the side. “You especially.”

Starscream barked a laugh. “No no. We’re on equal footing,” he nuzzled the side of Wheeljack’s face. “You’re not allowed to act innocent.”

Wheeljack chuckled, playfully pulling away. Starscream laughed with him.

“But seriously. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Wheeljack nodded. “I still need a minute. But I think I’ll be okay.”

“Do you want to be left alone?”

“No,” Wheeljack scooted a little closer. He rested his head on Starscream’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for the remainder of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream woke up alone. He hummed, placing his hand on the cold spot beside him. He took the stale air into his vents and tried to wake himself up. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The same ceiling he’d been staring at for the past 90 years. The same ceiling with the same rust spots, and the same grime that always seemed to develop in the same places. 

Starscream rubbed the soreness from his eyes. He shuffled into the kitchen where he was greeted by the tell tale sign of Wheeljack’s wonderful cooking. Starscream sneered at the smell, but wiped it off his face as soon as he sat down. Wheeljack was smiling when he turned around. 

“Good morning, love of my life,” he said. 

Starscream eyed he pan in Wheeljack’s hand. “Is that for me?”

Wheeljack’s smile faltered. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“No no, hand it over. I’ve endured everything else.”

“If you don’t want it-”

“Wheeljack. Give it to me.”

Wheeljack provided the plate and susustinance and sat down. Starscream didn’t even pay attention to what he was eating, he just ate. He blindly put food in his mouth, and didn’t realize until he was done until his fork met metal. He dropped the fork and pushed the plate away. 

Wheeljack leaned over to get a better look at him. “You feelin’ okay?”

Starscream sighed. He leaned back in his chair and chewed on his lip. “No. But I’ll get over it.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay. Let me know.”

Wheeljack finished his cube and stood up. He gave Starscream a kiss on the forehead before retiring to the cargo bay to take inventory. 

Starscream remained seated at the kitchen table. 

He stared at its surface. The same slate blue it had always been. The same stain and rings they’d neve been able to scrub off. The same little spot of rust that hung out right there on the edge. He stared at the plate in front of him. Same dents. Same scratches.   
Same same same same same. 

Starscream buried his aching head in his hands and rested his knuckles to the table. He groaned, long and loud. He clenched his fists and slammed them as hard as he could into the table. The hard metal buckling beneath his fists like paper gave him pause. 

Starscream removed his hands from the indents and placed them in his lap. He sighed, standing up. He went down to the cargo bay to tell Wheeljack the bad news, and was met with the anticipated reaction. 

“You broke it?” Wheeljack asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Yes,” Starscream spat. “I broke the table. I dented it. Whatever. We need a new one.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’ll just hammer them out. No big deal.”

Starscream spoke through his teeth. “Wheeljack. Please. We need a new table.”

Wheeljack studied him for a moment, staring him up and down. Eventually he nodded. “Alright,” Wheeljack said. “Next stop. We’ll get a new table.”

Starscream’s tense shoulders eased. “Thank you,” he vented. 

Wheeljack put a hand on his shoulder and tried to look his in the eye. “Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t even know how to talk about it,” Starscream admitted. He turned back to the stairs. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

Starscream returned to the deck and sat in the captain’s chair. He stared out the window. The same. Old. Window. 

It was amazing this piece of garbage ship had lasted 90 years. Truly amazing. The more Starscream thought about it the more amazing it became. It had been on its last legs when they took off into the sky, and it was still on its last legs. The only reason it hadn’t rattled apart was Wheeljack. 

Starscream ran his hand over the new face of the control panel. Wheeljack had truly put everything into that ship. Everything he had. Everything he owned. The late nights fixing the engines, and installing energon processors, and recycling systems. He’d installed the new shower head Starscream wanted, and they’d both worked to replace panels, and wiring, and drainage systems. Wheeljack had even replaced the buttons on the control panels, and installed the speakers so they could listen to music anywhere in the ship.

He’d built them a home. 

That was it. 

Starscream got up and cleaned something until the lights on the ship began to go down, signalling night time was approaching. Starscream retired to the berthroom for the night and laid down. He laid on his side with his hands tucked under his head. He stared at the wall and thought about nothing. 

Wheeljack put a hand on Starscream’s shoulder and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“How you feelin’?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream shrugged. “Not any better.”

Wheeljack came around the berth and laid down so they were facing each other. “Did you figure it out?”

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to live on this ship anymore.”

Wheeljack’s fins flashed. “You don’t?”

Starscream shook his head. “I can’t stand it anymore, Jackie. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I feel like we aren’t going anywhere.”

“We aren’t going anywhere.”

Starscream stood up. “Exactly!” He sat cross legged. “I’ve always had aspirations. Goals. But the last aspiration I had was fullfilled 90 years ago! I want-” he huffed. “I want to do something with my life.”

Wheeljack slowly sat up and mirrored Starscream’s position. 

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Do you wanna settle down somewhere?”

Starscream’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know what I want. I just- want something different. Maybe I do want to settle down on a planet, but how long will that last? How long will I want that?”

Wheeljack’s hand absently wandered to Starscream’s and gently rubbed the side of his thumb. “Do-” Wheeljack seemed to have a difficult time getting the words out. “Do you still want us? To be with me?”

Starscream’s wings flared. He grabbed Wheeljack by the jaw with both hands and looked him straight in the eye. “Of course,” Starscream said. “That will never change. It’s not us, not you I’m thinking about. Just where we are.” He rubbed Wheeljack’s cheeks with his thumbs. “But I need a change of scenery. I feel like if we settle I’ll want to move again, and again, that the movement will never stop.”

Wheeljack shook his head, taking the hands from his cheeks and holding them in his own. “I’m not like you star. I need a home. This is our home. We made it our home.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Why can’t home just be wherever I am?”

“Why can’t you be happy wherever you are?”

Starscream’s wings fell. “I- that’s just not how-”

“Starscream. We started this journey together so that we could be together. Anywhere. However we wanted.”

“Yes, and I want to be somewhere that’s not here.”

“But I wanna be somewhere and stay somewhere. I want this ship to be our home.”

Starscream shook his head. “I need time away. I need it. I need something that is not this ship for longer than a day or two.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Well,” he muttered, squeezing Starscream’s hands. “Then- we’ll settle down. Somewhere. On some little planet all by ourselves. Park the ship. Build a house. Stay for a while, who knows?” He leaned a little closer. “But we’ll always have this place to come back to. So when you feel the need to move, our home’s always there to take us. Do you think that would make you happy?”

Starscream pressed his forehead to Wheeljack’s and nodded. 

“But just to be clear,” Starscream pressed a light kiss into the corner of Wheeljack’s mouth. “You make me happy. I’m sorry that happiness isn’t enough to keep me comfortable where I am.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Ey. I can understand the need for change. One of the reasons why we left in the first place, ain’t it? I should have seen it coming.”

Starscream responded with a kiss. Wheeljack reciprocated in kind. 

They spent the rest of the night in bed. As Starscream drifted off he smiled, imagining the new home they would build together.


End file.
